Piper's Secret
by Huzzah-94
Summary: She hates the choice she made Wishes she could find him tell him why she walked away But she knew he'd be better of raised by someone else God, it's lonely being the one who know's the truth. Sequel to High School Halliwell.
1. The Secret

**

* * *

**

**She's quiet this morning she can't say why  
Sends her husband off to work with a kiss goodbye  
Unlocks that old diary turns to the third of May  
Adds another tear to the page  
And it's lonely being the only one who knows the truth  
**I was thankful no one else remembered, thanks to dad's memory dust, I put some on everyone I knew. Everyone but me, it turned out Leo was my white lighter I ended up marrying him. I hated myself for making that one decision that not only ruined my life but his also; he did nothing to disserve what was given to him.**  
She has a secret that she can never tell  
One wrong decision still puts her heart through hell  
Does he miss her did he forgive her  
The love that they shared will always be a secret  
**he probably doesn't even remember me.**  
Only she knows she still loves him and she hates the choice she made  
Wishes she could find him tell him why she walked away  
Every day gets harder living' with herself  
But she knew he'd be better of raised by someone else  
God, it's lonely being the only one who knows the truth  
**I hoped I was right, he had to have been better off with someone else. Someone who could give him what he deserves. I wouldn't have been able to look after him, I was only 18, I was stupid, alone, and not thinking straight. I wish I wasn't the only one who knew… **  
She has a secret that she can never tell  
One wrong decision still puts her heart through hell  
Does he miss her did he forgive her  
The love that they shared will always be a secret  
**my baby, my baby boy, Junior Cole Tuner Halliwell. June for short, he was only 2 when I gave him up, he looked too much like Cole for me to keep him, to look at him everyday was tearing me apart. I called him Junior because he was my Junior Cole, he looked exactly like Cole but he had my eyes. **  
She unlocks that old diary turns to the third of May  
Adds another tear to the page**

**review and maybe i'll keep writing this story :P lol hope you liked it i couldnt get this out of my head so i decided to just write it :P :D**

**XOXO**

* * *


	2. Away from Here

**Chapter 2: Away from here**

* * *

A little boy about 8 woke up to the screams of the other kids. Junior had been in this foster home for about 2 years now, the longest time at any place, he sat up on his old dirty mattress and looked around.

The boy had dirty un-kept hair that hung in his eyes a little, now to any other person they would see a cute little boy who just woke up with a bad case of bed-head…but Junior was lying in a messy dark room with only a mattress and his garbage bag of clothes, his hair dirty from lack of washing nobody paid attention to him here.

He got up he was wearing and old t-shirt that was too big for him and track pants. He went to the bathroom and unsuccessfully tried to make his hair look at least bit presentable, every time he did this he wondered if he got his hair from his mother or his father…he would never now, he also wondered who he looked more like, who's eyes he had…all these questions…he knew would never be answered.

He sighed brushing his teeth he went downstairs to see if his foster mom bothered to make any breakfast. He wasn't surprised that when he got down there, there was nothing, he grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it to the counter so he could reach the cereal.

"What you doing short stuff?" Junior heard his older brother Parker ask, Parker was the only one that actually was nice to him. Junior considered him his brother.

"Just getting some breakfast" the little boy replied reaching for the froot loops.

"Want me to drop you off at school?" Parker asked sitting down at the table across from his little brother.

"Sure, did Jack leave already" he asked pouring the cereal into a bowl.

"Yeah he and Judy left long time ago…said Mellissa was in charge of us till they get back" he sighed in reply, Mellissa was the oldest of all of them at 17 she was almost old enough to leave so she wasn't the nicest person in the world. Parker was 16 and the only on aloud to drive, Mellissa got her licence token away when she almost killed a man drinking and driving.

After Parker was Junior then there were three other kids after him, Nola she was 6, William he was 5, then there was Annie she was only 3.

Junior didn't find it odd that the "parents" left they did it often and it wasn't like they paid any attention to him anyways, the only reason he stayed in this house was because Parker. He didn't want to leave the only one that cared about him.

"You all packed?" Parker asked after a long silence.

"….what?" the boy asked.

"…your clothes and things, are they packed?" Parker asked again.

"…I never unpacked them" Junior answered.

"Let's go then" Parker said giving him a wicked smile he stood and went to get the bags.

Junior sat there dumbfound wondering what just happened, he was knocked out of it when Parker came back with both their garbage bags in hand.

"Get up lets go" Parker ordered.

"Where are we going?" June asked getting up and going over as he did so.

"Away from here" was all Parker said.

"Where though?" he asked again.

"San Francisco, I've got a friend there, he said we can stay with him for a bit" Parker talked while he walked towards the old black car he put Junior in and got in himself starting the car he pulled out of the place he's been wanting to leave for so long now.

They didn't talk again until they had left town.

"What's going to happen?" Juniors little voice came, normally this boy wouldn't be so quite. In his last home, he absolutely loved by the way, he was a very loud, happy, out-going 6 year old who seemed like he would be that way forever.

"They won't look for us there, June, it will be alright. San Fran is too far for them to think we've gone there. No matter what, I promise you…you will never go back into the system again.

They left the town Junior had called home for 6 years now. It looked sort of like a small city; it was about a 2 hour drive from San Francisco.

"Hey Parks…I'm hungry" the little boy said looking at his hero in the drivers seat.

"WHAT!! Come on J. we stood in that gas station for 15 minutes trying to get some food!" Parker said trying not to loose his temper but he's been stuck in this car with an 8 year old for about and hour now with still one more to go.

"…I want something that's not gross and been hasn't sitting there for years" he grumbled, he had a feeling he got that from his mother. He only liked the best of foods and he knew what they were. He loved pasta's the most.

"Fine I saw a sign back their said we're coming close to a highway diner…we'll get you some spaghetti" Parker said smiling.

* * *

okay there's chapter 2!!! hope you like....review and i'll post more....no review's no post :P :D

XOXO


	3. We Have a Problem

**Chapter 3: We Have a problem**"…hey Parks…do you think we'll ever find our real parents?" the little boy asked as he sat on his bed watching his brother read a book.

* * *

"…we might…you will…I stole your papers out of Jack's study…your mother lives in the city some where…that's why I brought us here" Parker said putting the book down.

Junior looked at him shocked, he didn't know what to say, he had thousands of questions raking his young mind but he didn't know if he could ask them.

"What's her name?" he asked the first question that he ever wondered.

"…I don't know… Jack was coming…I just quickly looked and saw it said San Francisco" Parker sighed wishing he had looked at more of the info…so what was another beating? This was for his little brother…he should have looked.

"s'okay…what are we going to do?" Junior asked.

"…I'll look into putting you in the school here…Luke said he can get me a job at this night club he works at…just cleaning and fixing things" Parker put the book down and went over to Junior.

"Now go to sleep short-stuff…we'll go check out this school in the morning"

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of town, Piper Halliwell was sitting in her office after a very long Sunday night, she closed the club early. She always did around this time of the month. It was her son's Birthday a few days ago and her heart ached as always, she was tempted to contact the social service office and ask if they knew where he was…but she knew if she did…and if he was having a nice happy normal life…she would just ruin it if she phoned.

She took out the last picture she had of him, she would only allow herself to look at it around this time. She had it in a secret hiding place and never took it out.

"Hey sweetie" her dad's voice all of a sudden rang out through the club.

If you forgot Piper's dad was the one and only Leslie Smith. Piper was the soul heir of everything he had, but she didn't want any of it. She was working in his club…well that's what he let her think, she was pretty much running it, and in his restaurant she was practically head chef. The only thing he needed to look after was his newspaper really.

"Yeah I'm down here dad" she called out. She loved her father so much now, it was the only thing remotely normal in her life…despite the fact he was the only other witch she knew….that only made their bond much greater.

He walked in and smiled at his one and only daughter. Sitting down across from her he looked into her sad brown eyes that reminded him of her mother and her pair was longer now then when she found him, her brown hair just like his, soft, and in the way. He pushed his hair out of his eyes sighing, it was starting to gray a little…he didn't know how to feel about that. She tucked a piece of her long brown locks behind her ear and smiled at him.

"What is it daddy?" she asked hiding the picture before he could see it.

"Just wondering if you've heard from your sister yet?" he asked. Piper's sisters, Prue and Phoebe were coming over to visit from New York.

"no not yet but Prue said as soon as she gets enough time off of work they'd come…Phoebe is getting restless having nothing to do now that she's out of collage." Piper sighed.

"What about Leo?" he asked slowly tip toeing up to the subject he wanted to get to.

"…he's good…the damn Elders called him away again" she huffed looking angrily at the ceiling.

"…how you holding up" he asked.

"…okay…takes time…I'll be a little better in a bit" she replied. Besides it being her baby boy's birthday…Cole's death still hanged on her. She didn't make anyone forget Cole, he died a hero…she would never erase that from any ones memory.

"Piper…" he started but sighed he knew his daughter, she was his world…but he hated seeing her like this.

"I'm fine daddy really…now I have to go… Paige and Evan are coming over, and I need to clean the house" she said standing.

"Tell them hi for me…" Leslie said holding in his sigh.

"Yep, love you, call you later" she said giving him a short kiss on the cheek and she was out of there.

Leslie was worried about her…sure she was married to Leo and all, but he knows that no one will ever be better then Cole to her. She would never forget him, never move on from him, and never stop loving him. He knew she doesn't love Leo even half as much as she loved Cole. It broke his heart to see his daughter like this…but what can he do? What can he do?

He got up walking out he locked the door as per usual he didn't want any one stealing anything from her. Just as he turned he bumped into a young man…Luke he thinks his name is.

"Oh hello Sir…I was just coming to talk to Piper…" the young man said looking and seeing her lights are off and door is locked.

"She just left. What can I help you with?" Leslie asked.

"well you see I've got this friend…he's about 16, he's just moved in with me with his 8 year old brother…he needs a place to work. He's a good kid; he's smart and can handle himself…" Luke went on.

"He's 16?" Leslie asked.

"Um yeah…look I know this wont sound good…um…his parents died…he wants to prove he can look after Junior by himself….he doesn't want him taken away. Please sir just a job…he can clean, and fix stuff…." Luke said lying a little.

"Alright fine, take it up with Piper tomorrow…he can start Tuesday" Leslie said then he went back home, to his mansion…he had asked Piper if she wanted to live with him many times. Each time she declined she said she couldn't move out of the manor now especially since both her sisters already moved out.

* * *

Somewhere up in the sky the "Elders" were talking to Leo.

"Leo…we have a problem" one of them said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"…it concerns your wife"

* * *


	4. He's back!

**Chapter 4: He's back**

* * *

"June! Get your butt down here!" Parker yelled as he tugged his shoes on. They were heading to SF Elementary to in-roll Junior in.

"Alright already" Junior huffed as he hopped down the stairs. He was wearing a green button up and dark faded jeans, his nicest clothes.

"You know I think it's about time we get you knew clothes also…your getting too big" Parker said when they were in the car.

"What did Luke say about the job?" June asked he didn't want money to be spent on his right now, especially when they didn't have it.

"he already talked to the owner…he said I can start tomorrow but told Luke to clear everything up with his daughter, who's pretty much the owner, today. Told me to just make sure your good at the school today" Parks said watching to road carefully as he drove.

* * *

"Sure he can work here…tell him to bring his little brother around too, tell him there's a play room in back encase he can't find a babysitter for him" Piper said not looking up from her many papers she had in front of her as Luke on the other side of the desk she didn't sound like she was really in the conversation.

"Seeing he's only 16 his pay can either be given to you in check or given to him in money" she said putting down her pen and looking at the young man.

"I think money would be better for him…thank you for all the help Mrs. Halliwell, he really appreciates it." Luke said grateful he can help his friend; it always hurt him to hear about Parkers latest beatings, when he used to live in that city. He had been friends with him for so long.

"So it's Parker" Piper asked writing down his information and stuff.

"Yeah, Parker Collins" he said.

"Okay…got it. Now can you open the club tonight for me?" she asked gathering up the papers as she stood up.

"Sure thing Piper" Luke said smiling at the woman, she was really nice.

"thanks Luke I got to go" she said looking at her watch, she had one arm in her jacket, and the papers she was holding in her mouth as she tried to get her jacket on.

He laughed at her coming over and helping her put her other arm through she grabbed the papers out of her mouth throwing a quick thank you and she was gone.

Leo had told her this morning that he wanted to talk to her; something the elders told him yesterday had really gotten to him.

Thanks to her father though Leo wasn't aloud to orb into any of his places so she had to meet him at home. Leslie really hated the elders and anything else from them. So he put up many anti-orb spells and crystals everywhere.

* * *

She finally got home and started to cook supper when he orbed in.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron as she took it off and turned down the stove.

"….well…the elders informed me…" Leo knew that what he was about to tell Piper would make her the happiest woman ever…he knew that she didn't really love him, he also knew that once she found out this news…he would be out of her life again.

"They said He's back" Leo said, he loved Piper and wanted her to be happy with or without him.

"Who's back" she asked confused.

"…Cole…they don't know how, or why, but he's back. They haven't been able to contact him yet but they said they sensed his power yesterday morning. They can't find where he is but he is in the city" Leo said and he watched as his wife's expression went from sad to happy and tears formed in her eyes.

"Cole…he's alive?" she asked her stomach fluttering at his name.

"…yes…" was all Leo could say he could already feel that he's lost her. Piper would never stay with him now that Cole was back…there was absolutely no chance she would.

* * *

**well!! there it is!!!!! hope you likey.....any ideas???? press this pretty green button here and tell me :P :D**

**XOXO**


	5. Isn't That Illegal?

**Chapter 5: Isn't that Illegal?**

_Italic= _Piper's POV

**

* * *

**

_"He's back?" I asked again…this had to be a trick; I'm probably just dreaming…he can't be back. But he is._

_"He's back Piper…somewhere in town." Leo said and I heard the unmistakable sadness in his voice._

_"Oh my god" I breathed and a smile broke out on my face I ran and hugged Leo as hard as I could._

_"He's back!" I squealed._

_I couldn't think of anything else right now besides the fact that Cole was back after all these years of wishing he would somehow come back to me…he was back NOW._

_"Thank you Leo, thank you **so** much" I breathed as I hugged him._

_"He's back" I just kept saying it over and over the unbelievable words I was waiting forever to hear. I stepped back and looked at him._

_"What are the elders doing? Are they trying to find him? Can I phone dad and ask…can I tell me sisters?" I asked and as I asked these questions millions more formed in my head._

_"Actually I wasn't even supposed to tell you. They wanted it kept a secret until they find Cole and ask him what happened" Leo said._

_"So what am I supposed to do? I can't just continue my day like nothing happened. I need to see him Leo" I said._

_"You'll have to. Piper this isn't the natural order of things, once a person is dead they can't come back. There is great magical forces behind this and until we find out if its safe…we can't have you doing anything, it's too dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." He said._

_"You came back…and thousands of other white lighters…I need to see him Leo, I need to" I said, I had to see Cole, he was alive…my Cole was alive and nothing was going to stop me from seeing him._

_"its different Piper…this might not even be the Cole you used to know…its not safe…look why don't you go back to the club and I'll go see if they got any news on him…I'll call if there's any." Leo said reaching for my hand but I pulled away looking at him wondering if he really just told me to go on with what I was doing._

_"Fine…here's supper" I said then I pushed past him grabbing my jacket and purse on the way out the door. I went to the club to let out some steam….well mostly to give me something to clean. I went around wiping tables, clearing glasses, and when I ran out of things to do I start sweeping the back room._

_"Hey Piper…I think that's enough, why don't you go take a break in your office for a bit?" Luke said from the door._

_Luke was one of the best people she had working right now. All together there were four bartenders, 2 busboys, and a couple waiters. I had sent a few people home so she can have something to do._

_"Alright" I sighed knowing I shouldn't over do myself I put down the broom and let Luke walk me to my office. Luke was a good kid and the youngest manager to work here. He was only 3 years younger then me._

_"Take it easy Piper…you and Leo have another fight?" he asked now standing on the other side of the desk._

_"…a little bit" I said not wanting to go into it. Luke was a very good friend…well pretty much one of the very few best friends I had._

_"Don't want to talk about it, I get it, I'll just leave you be" he said then he turned and left._

_I groaned letting my head fall to my desk. Too much happened today…and I wasn't sure if I was happy with myself doing nothing about it._

* * *

I didn't know how I got here. The last thing I remembered was being out in the battle field. Now I was sitting in my old apartment, everything was covered in plastic. I was holding the last picture of me and Piper, on our wedding day. I hated the sad look in her eyes. We only saw each other for a night, just a couple hours, and then I was sent back. I was so happy to see her; she was beautiful as ever well into the pregnancy.

I wonder if she had our child yet.

I went to my room and took the plastic off the dressers and things I dug out my old jeans and a plain white shirt only to find they were a tad too small for me…that was when I looked in the mirror. I was shocked to say the least…I looked around my late twenties.

"What the hell" I said looking at my much more squared jaw, toned chest, and I was a lot taller then last time a checked, I must have been around 6 feet now…possible 6 ft 2.

I decided to have a shower then I'd figure out what the heck was going on.

When I was done I just put on the pants I was wearing when I got here but I changed my shirt to the white shirt that was kind of tight but it would do for now.

I was getting really hungry now and there was no food here. I slipped on my old leather jacket glad it used to be too big for me.

As I walked out of the building I couldn't help notice how much everything has changed.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked myself looking around at the cars going by and the new buildings.

I started heading to the only place I knew. The manor

* * *

Piper had to be here, either that or at one of her fathers places. I had shimmered into Pipers room…or where her room had been. What I was standing in was not Piper's room; it was a work-out place. I looked in what use to be Phoebe's room which was what looked like a guest room I guess. Then I looked in Prue's old room and guessed it was now Piper's. It had her things in it so it probably was.

I looked around, by now I knew there was no one else in the house but I wanted to see if she maybe had pictures of our baby. I found none. The only pictures I found where of Piper and Leo…_they're married…no…she's married to me…isn't that illegal? She can't be married to two people._

I picked it up looking at her more happy face…_she was happier with me, before any of this started. She was happy._

"She's at the club" I heard a voice say from the door. I turned and saw it was Leo.

"What the hell is this?" I asked looking from him to the picture. I felt anger boil up in me, _he_ took her.

"…it's nothing…anymore; she married me because she lost you. She loves you more then she'll ever love me. She's at her dad's club…go to her, she needs to see you. I'm sorry. Everything will be explained later" he said then he orbed out. Stupid S.O.B White lighter! YOU can't just ORB in here tell me these things and ORB back out!

"WONT EVEN FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" i yelled at the ceiling

i wanted to find him and rip his stupid little wings off! he took my Piper! MY Piper...i had to find her, i had to see her, i needed to see our child, to meet him or her. i knew i shouldn't when i was this angry...but i had to.

I took a while to calm myself down then I shimmered to behind Leslie's club, it was a little bigger then I remembered it but it looked the same.

I never had a chance to actually go in it before but I saw it. I walked in and it was pretty crowded.

I still wasn't sure what was going on, I didn't know what date it was, I went to the bar and sat down.

"Like anything sir?" a woman asked.

"No, thank you, I'm looking for someone though…Piper Halliwell" I said looking around to see if I could spot her.

"Oh she's over there" the girl pointed and then I saw her.

She was still beautiful, her hair was longer, and it was obvious she wasn't pregnant anymore, her body was…amazing, she was wearing a tight blue tank-top the stopped just below her belly button, and nice low cut dark jeans.

She was sweeping, I laughed remembering how much she liked to clean after she got pregnant. She moved into a backroom and started sweeping in there. I just continued to watch her; thankful I could still see her from my place at the bar.

Then a guy went over to her stopped her and they talked for a while then they walked out of that room and down a hall way to another. I waited a few minutes and saw the guy leave with a smile on his face; I got up and started to walk over to where I saw her go in.

* * *

**okay!!! there it is!!! lol sorry for the cliff-hanger...sort of thingy...anyways click on this nice little button here and tell me whatcha think :P :D**

**XOXO**


	6. I Gave Him Away!

**Chapter 6: I gave him up!****

* * *

**

**CPOV**

I slowly opened the door and saw her behind a desk; she had her head down and just finished a groan.

I smiled thankful she didn't hear the door open I stood there and looked at her- My Piper, My wife, the mother of My child.

I couldn't help wonder what happened, if I died in the field…why was I brought back? What year was it? How much time has gone by?

I couldn't think of anything to say to her…if I've been gone however long…what did I say?

"Piper" I said, my heart swelling with love just because I said her name.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I heard him…was it real? Was I dreaming? Was it just my imagination messing with me?

I decided to look up to see….and there he was! He was standing in my office in his old leather jacket he loved so much. I felt tears form in my eyes, he was standing there…I couldn't be sure if he was real yet. I had so many dreams like this already.

I got up slowly not daring to say a word or make any sudden movement in fear he'd disappear like he's done so many other times before.

"Cole?" I breathed.

"Piper…it's me…I'm here" he said stepping forward a few more steps.

I walked around and when I was just a few steps from him I jumped into his arms clinging to his body hard, so glad he didn't disappear, after a while I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Thank God" I sobbed into his shoulder.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that but it felt like forever, he just stood there hugging me not telling me any stupid reassuring words he just held me. When I finally pulled back I looked into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, god I missed those eyes.

"It's really you" I said staring at him.

"Yeah…I don't know how…I have no idea what's going on right now Piper" he said but I didn't expect him to have all the answers, heck I didn't even care.

"It's okay Cole, you're here…you're really here. I couldn't ask for any more" I said.

I reached up and I kissed him, it was the best kiss I'd ever had, it was sweet and passionate. God it felt like I was going to cry again, Cole was here alive and I was kissing him.

It was only then when I remembered what else I was missing. I pulled away and Cole frowned a little wondering why I broke it. He probably wants to see his son. How am I supposed to tell him I don't have our child?

"What's the matter Piper? Is everything alright?" he asked seeing my sorrow and my pain; I could never hide anything from him he would always see right through me.

"…I don't have our son" I said before different sobs took over me. I was grief stricken again. I didn't have him, my son was somewhere out there and I didn't even know if he was happy or not. I lost him, I gave him away…how could I do that? My baby boy…how could I just give him away?

"It's okay Piper…it's alright…we'll find him, we will" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"No Cole you don't understand…I gave him up…I gave away out son!" I said pushing him away; I didn't disserve comfort, especially from him.


	7. I WILL find him

**Chapter 7: I will find him, School**

* * *

"…what…WH…when…why" I stuttered looking at her in complete horror.

She stood there on the verge of breaking down again, her eyes only confirming everything I feared.

I knew I should be angry at her, hell I should yell at her, she gave away our son…but as I stood there looking at her now I could tell she was in enough pain as it was. This woman in front of me had never looked so fragile in her life, and it broke my heart even more.

I stood rooted in my spot, I wanted nothing else then to hug her and tell her again that we'll find him, but I was afraid if I touched her she'd break and I knew that my words were nothing but empty reassurance, she wouldn't forgive herself.

I had to find our little boy, maybe then she'd go back to the same Piper I fell in love with, all those years ago. This woman that stood before me wasn't the same Piper,

I loved her all the same though; all my heart belonged to this woman. I would never stop loving her, she was what kept me going through the war, just the thought of her put a smile on my face, just thinking of her was enough for me to go on day to day.

We didn't talk; we stood there for what seemed like forever. The silence was numbing, I'm sure she welcomed it.

"Cole" she said breaking the silence I could hear the hurt in her voice as she looked at me worried.

"Say something" she said and I must have had a confused look on my face by the way she was looking at me.

"I'm going to get him back" I said looking back at her hoping the confusion had left my eyes.

"No…Cole…he's…he could be happy where he is…we can't go in there and take him from wherever the hell he is. I can't bring him into this world…Cole; if he's happy we can't ruin it" she and I could see the regret on her face as she said the words, she doesn't believe of word she just said.

"He **could** be happy Piper…doesn't mean he is. Where did you drop him off?" I asked not caring about anything else right now I just had to find my little boy.

"a couple hours out of San Francisco there's this place, a little town, I left him there." She said looking down.

"but there's a chance he's not even there anymore Cole, they move these kids all over the place" she said looking back up and by the way she said it I knew she was with me on this now.

I smiled seeing my Piper. She got herself together for our child; she would do anything to get our baby back.

"There you are" I said giving her another "take-your-breath-away" kiss.

"I love you Piper" I breathed resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you Cole" she said her eyes still closed.

"I will find him Piper, I will" I said wondering if I was trying to convince her or myself.

* * *

**Jr's POV**

I looked around the office I now sat in, Parker sitting beside me trying to convince the Principle we came from a good home and everything, that I'd be a good student and wouldn't cause any trouble. I just rolled my eyes, it was clear this principle didn't like me.

"Ms. Cook, I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to my brother like he's a fool, he knows what he's doing better then you do. Our parents are very busy people and don't have the time to come down here themselves. My brother has looked after me for a very long time, if you have a problem with me- talk to me" I said finally having enough with her questions and silent insults.

She looked shocked at me and straightened her jacket probably wondering how an 8 year old could talk to her like that.

"I'm sorry Miss. Junior. I told you to be nice" Parker said hissing the last part at me.

"I wasn't just going to sit here and let her talk to you like that Parks" I shrugged. It wasn't often I was like this, I kind of liked it when I was though, it felt freeing.

"Alright, his classroom is #333" she said turning to her computer she typed a few things and handed Parker a notice.

"This is the school phone number, e-mail, and such, if you have any questions. Please leave your cell and home phone numbers with Lucy at the front desk before you leave" Ms. Cook said smiling at us sickly sweet.

"Sure thing" Parker smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me out even though I would have gladly ran out by myself.

"Creepy" he laughed as we got out into the empty halls. My classroom was a on the next floor.

"Well look at that JR you're only half evil!" he chuckled pushing me lightly. I looked at the door "333" and smiled glumly at it.

"Great" I mumbled. I was never going to live this down.

"Go on get in there. I'll come pick you up at 3." Parker said handing me my bag.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to check out this club, Luke said to go see him if I finish with you early. See you later" he said messed up my hair even more. Then he turned and started walking.

"Jerk" I called after him jokingly.

"Bitch" he laughed, he had started calling me that a while back because I was nagging him about staying out late. He said I was being one.

"Shouldn't say that in school"

"Bite me" he said then he was gone.

I took a deep breath thinking it was so cliché for the new student to be late. I walked in the door.

"Hello I'm Junior Hale…I'm the new student" I said to the pretty lady at the front of the class.

"Well hello there Junior, my name is Ms. Murray." She said I looked around from the door and saw a whole bunch of eyes on me. I was in the grade 4 class room, I had convinced Parker to let me skip the 3rd grade since it was already too easy for me.

"Class say hello to Junior." She said to the class.

They said it in union… sort of, and I just stayed at the door. I gulped looking at the rows of older kids.

"Why don't you put your bag over there, just where ever you find an empty hanger, and go sit down by Lily? Lily, raise your hand" Ms. Murray said and I looked and saw a girl with brown pigtails raise her hand. She was cute, I liked her, she looked like an angel, and I'd be sitting by her.

I didn't know if I should be grateful of not that they were joining desks.

I nodded remembering what I was told and then I did it.

"Hello, I'm Junior" I said when I sat down.

"Lil" she said holding out her hand for me.

I just looked at it wondering what 9 year old shakes hands. I took it after a while and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" she said turning back to the front of the class where Ms. Murray had started explaining things again.

I caught on rather quickly because I had already known this stuff already. When there was too much stuff going on at home I would go to the library and read, I read a lot of books on everything and could probably go into grade 7 instead, but I choose 4 so I didn't seem like to much of a nerd.

Most of class I paid attention to Lily sitting next to me, she seemed smart; she answered every question Ms. Murray asked her. I threw out an answer every time I was asked something not even having to pay attention to what the teacher was saying before the question.

* * *

**Aw his first crush sooo cute...anyways...review..maybe tell me what you think....also if you had any ideas on what could happen...they would be oh so helpful :P :D**

**XOXO**


	8. She named him after me

**Chapter 8: she named him after me…**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked fidgeting with my hands as we stood in the manor kitchen.

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Cole here, but he had no other place to go, I wasn't going to let him go back to his apartment alone. I was thankful his mother hadn't let anyone move in there. I looked at him still not believing he was actually here.

I was scared, how was I going to tell him I was married?

"Um…no…not right now." He said looking around. Even though he's been gone all this time pretty much everything in the house was still the same.

"When's Leo getting home?" he asked I could hear the anger he was hiding in his voice and I knew he knew.

I wasn't sure what to say…was I going to leave Leo now that I had Cole back? Yes I did love Leo…but he and I both know I love Cole more. I can't just throw Leo aside now though. He's helped me so much these past 4 years. Could I just throw that all away?

"I don't know" I answered quietly not looking at Cole.

I stood there biting my lip waiting to hear what Cole had to say about this.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me, and I felt it, but I couldn't meet his stare. I couldn't decide if it was something I should be ashamed of or not, Leo helped me…as much as he could, he put me back together…as much as he could, even though I told him I wasn't something you could just fix up…he stayed, he helped.

"You were gone…dead…he helped me" I said breaking the long silence.

"Oh I bet" he scoffed.

"…we've never gotten….that far….believe me we've had many fights over it. I just couldn't bring myself to do it…I love you Cole. You were gone…I was left here…I couldn't do it…" I said looking down.

It was true…me and Leo never made love. I couldn't do it. I couldn't make it by myself though. Leo knew this, that's why he was here.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I was angry at her, she gave away our son, and she married another man…could I blame her though? I was dead…I was gone; she had to stay here and continue without me.

Did I expect her to just keep the baby and raise him by herself? Well maybe…maybe I did. I know that's a lot to expect out of one person…too much really.

Sure I at least had a little right to be mad at her…right? As I think about it…I think I'm angrier at myself for leaving my family.

Could death, really change someone this much? How much does a person change when someone they love dies?

I couldn't figure anything out I just stood there and looked at her. Until I realized she wanted me to say something.

"I can't think…I don't know what to say Piper." I said because I really had no idea what else to say.

"…neither do I" she sighed.

"What did you name him?" I asked wondering if she kept our baby long enough to name him.

"…Junior" she said smiling sadly.

"Junior?" I asked though it sounded like I testing the name out.

"Junior Cole Turner Halliwell" she said.

...she named him after me…

* * *

**VERY short i know, i also KNOW i havent updated in forever....please forgive me :( anyways you can review and tell me what a bad writer i am or just tell me what you think of the chapter...eiter way please review :P :D**

**XOXO**


	9. Amazing

**Chapter 9: Amazing**

* * *

"Alright…you need to tell me where you dropped him off. It's the only lead we have" he said. She could hear the accusation in his voice. He didn't want to talk to her right now; he wanted to get out of here and away from her.

"Don't you think I would have gone back and gotten him…if I knew?" she sighed. Piper had tried with all her might to remember where exactly it was. She was standing in front of the stove now, holding a spoon and poking at the now stuck together rice that she had made for Leo the day before, she usually made them supper around 5 before she went into work at either the restaurant or the club. That had been the last time she'd seen him before Cole arrived, she was wondering if he and the elders knew by now that he was at Manor.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, he had stayed overnight with her...only he just wanted to sleep on the couch, saying he wasn't quite ready to sleep in the same bed as her again. No matter how much he had really wanted to feel her lying beside him...he just couldn't.

"…I knew I would change my mind sometime…I erased that part of my memory with a little help from dad before I erased his. I don't know where exactly he is...I know it's a two hour drive from here." Piper's heart ached. Almost every week she would try and look for a place, any place, two hours from there. She gave up 2 years ago.

"Ok…do you remember the information, what center you dropped him off at? Anything?" he asked. He had to find his son.

"…no…I've waited for my memories to return…I've been waiting…5 years, 11 months, 4 weeks, and 3 days…to get him back" she said. Looking at her you could see how defeated and tired she was.

"We'll find him" Cole said almost like he was pleading. He sank down leaning against the cupboard. They had been talking off and on all day, neither of them wanting to even leave the house and actually really have to face the world that day. It was just about 2:30 now; Piper had called in and said she wouldn't be in at all today. She was just hoping no one thought it was weird and came to check on her...

"We have to find him" he whispered looking at the ceiling.

Piper went over and sat beside him hanging her head in defeat. They stayed like that for a very long time, just thinking, trying to find a way to find their son. They would have stayed like that forever but the phone had rung pulling them out of the world they were in and throwing them back into reality.

Piper got up and answered the phone looking back at Cole who was still on the floor.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"_Well hello there sis. Just phoned to ask if you have everything ready" _it was Prue.

"What?" Piper asked fully forgetting what she was supposed to have ready.

"_Well Pheebs and I are getting on the first plane tomorrow. We should be there around supper time."_

"Wait…why?" Piper asked still not remembering what's going on.

"_Are you okay Piper? What's going on? We've been planning this visit for months." _Prue said from all the rustling in the back Piper now guessed she was packing.

"…oh yeah….right, sorry I forgot…um yeah everything's ready" Piper said

"_Alright…so have you talked to Paige yet?" _she asked

"Ah…yeah she said she'll be here" Piper said still not paying attention to the conversation, she was wondering if she should tell them about Cole.

"_Really Pipe, what's going on?" _Prue asked stopping what she was doing.

"You're never going to believe me…" she whispered as Cole stood up.

"_Tell me when we get there okay? I'll finish packing and get everything ready here. We'll have a good talk when I get there" _she said as the rustling started again.

"Alright Prue…see you tomorrow" Piper said.

"_Alright, Love you"_ Prue said then she hung up.

"That was Prue…her and Phoebe are flying over tomorrow…" she said hanging up the phone.

"What happened...after I...after I left?" Cole asked his...wife...ex-wife? Mother of his child...

"Well, um, Prue and Phoebe stayed here with me for as long as they could...but Prue had her job and Phoebe school. They went back to New York; my dad was practically living here with me since I wouldn't move into his place. Paige was over regularly...um...she and Evan stayed together. So Evan did know his nephew...at least for a little while. I...I made them all forget I even had a son...so, I was alone in all of that. I...didn't think it would be that hard. They all just thought it was a "delayed reaction" to your death." She laughed bitterly at that...he had died two years before that...and yeah she didn't really get the chance to mourn for him because of the baby. And the fact that their son had looked too much like Cole for her to really believe that he was truly gone.

When the baby was gone though...Piper had lost all of her heart, her husband dead, her child gone...she wasn't anything without them.

Leo had tried to put her back together as much as possible...but even an angel couldn't do much for her. He got her back on her feet, it was the very least he could do...she acted like she was fine.

"I'm here now Piper, I'm not sure how...or why, but I'm here. We will get our son back...then, and then we'll talk about what we're going to do." He said, as he took in everything she said. Just as Piper was walking away from the phone it rang again, she sighed and took a glance over to Cole again as she picked it up.

"_Piper we need you to come back in, there's a problem with the liquor shipment for this weekend. They won't let me handle it for some reason, they're asking for you" _Luke said rushed, and Piper could hear the panic in his voice, she didn't even get a chance to say anything.

She knew he was a little on end...because she had asked him to take her shift in the kitchen as well as taking care of the club for tonight, so he had started this morning in the restaurant around 11 and he would be getting a break at 3:30 until 8 when he had to go in to get ready to open the club.

"I can't come in right now, Luke I told you, I've got some personal things to deal with right now. I promise you I'll tell you about it later" she was hoping that he would deal with the problem since she told him she would tell him what's going on, because she usually just told him she didn't want to talk about it.

He was the perfect friend, always just there for her...he never bothered her to talk about it if she didn't want to, but he was also a great listener when she did want to talk, he understood her somehow.

"_I know what you said, and you know I wouldn't be calling unless you absolutely needed to come here. I promise it'll be quick, I already have almost everything set, they just need you to come and finish it all. And also there are some bills I need you to look over. I promise it won't take you away from your personal stuff for too long" _as soon as he stopped talking there was just silence as he left her to think about it, and she sighed. Piper already knew he wouldn't have asked her in if he really didn't have to... so she knew she had to go.

* * *

**(Jr.s POV)**

Finally the last bell rang; I hadn't made it in time for recess today. But I had to endure lunch at a new school...without a lunch, or money to get anything. Now I was actually use to having to do this at school because my foster parents had never ever sent me with anything before and hardly ever bought us groceries anyways. The thing that bothered me though...was I didn't want Lily to know I was a foster child...that I was poor...

She had asked me where my lunch was, and I had lied and told her I forgot to grab it off the counter this morning. She just smiled and let me have half of her sandwich and some of her snacks. The look in her eye told me she knew something though. I'd have to make sure I got Parker to get me a lunch kit, and always make sure I at least was able to bring a sandwich with me every day.

As I waited for Parker to come pick me up, I watched at the other kids get into cars with their mother or father smiling at them. I just sighed and looked towards where our old car would to pulling in from. Since I hadn't gotten homework with it being my first day I was hoping Parker would bring me to show me his new work place. Luke had told us last night that there was a "play room" there and that it had a small arcade in it for the workers kids who didn't have a babysitter or anything.

"Hey, junior!" I was looking down at my worn out shoes when I heard her calling me. When I looked up she was standing beside a nice looking brand new car waving her hand at me to go over.

"Mom, this is the new kid in my class. He just got here today; he's my new class buddy now." She explained to the woman sitting in the nice car wearing expensive looking clothing. She looked nothing like her daughter though.

"Hello, I'm Junior...it's nice to meet you" I politely said waving at her slightly, she didn't really look like a nice lady...but I was hoping she would think I was a nice boy anyways.

"Get in the car Lilly, your father wants us home quickly, we've got important things to do today" and for some odd reason her mother spoke in an English accent, I thought it was really weird...because Lilly didn't. I saw my new friends shoulders slump a little bit, and I wondered if it was because her mother didn't even acknowledged me. But the smile returned seconds after it had left her face and she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, my mom's always...not paying attention... um anyways I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she got in the car, she waved through the open window as her mother drove off.

I waved back, but I couldn't help but see...even though she has her own mother, she didn't really seem all that happy with her. And her mom didn't seem to pay attention to her, what if my real mother was like that...what if she didn't even like me. Why else would she have given me away anyways?

Just as I was contemplating this, I heard the old black car pull up into the school parking lot, I looked up and Parker honked the horn yelling out the window for me to hurry up. I threw my bag into the back seat as I got in the front, and I looked over to my big brother as he started to drive.

"So, how was your day?" he finally asked me after a long few minutes of silence. I really didn't know if I should tell him about the amazing odd girl I had met today, she was probably the only new friend I had made today...and I didn't think that I would meet anyone else at all at that school...it surprised me that she actually didn't have many friends there either, I think I saw her standing with a group of maybe 5 other girls before her mom had arrived to pick her up...but that was the only time I'd seen her talk with the other kids.

"It was... it was fine. I didn't have any trouble with the work. The teacher didn't even give me homework" I said looking straight as we drove down the city roads.

"Can we go to your new work place?" I asked hopefully, there wasn't anything to do at Luke's really. And I wouldn't mind trying out this arcade he told me about, I haven't played a game since I lived with my other foster parents. I was only about 6 at the time...so I didn't really know what I was doing anyways.

"Uh, yeah sure I guess. Luke should be on his break soon, and then he has to go back and open the club tonight at 8 to get ready for the band. So you can play for half an hour maybe, depending on his schedule okay?" Parker said as he took a turn away from the place we would be staying.

I had wondered earlier why Luke had to go to work in the mornings if he worked at a bar, and it seemed that today is one long day for him. He left the house just before me and Parks had left, around 10:30, I wanted to leave sooner for school but we had a few things to get straightened out in our new room and Luke gave us some money to get a few little things...as well as a very long talk to each of us on exactly what he's doing for us and that if anyone found out he could be arrested since Parker and I aren't legally living with him.

The parking lot he pulled into was connected to a pretty big building, I had never seen a club before and I had no idea if any of the other clubs or bars were this big. Seeing as how it was just after 3, there weren't really very many cars there, just the employees right now.

When we got in there and Parker brought me over to a big room off to the side of everything, there was big red curtains pulled back in the big glass windows, and I could see there were a big jungle gym and about four different arcade games lined up on the wall. It seemed like there were hardly any workers there, and there were no other kids in the play place at all. I just stood there in amazement; I hadn't ever seen anything like this before in my whole life...well only on TV. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"you go play, I'm gonna go look for Luke and see if there's anything I can help with" Parker said, I wasn't really listening so I just nodded my head, looking at the most wonderful place in the world.

* * *

**agh...well i've said it many times, im a horrible writer... lol im SOOOOO sorry for not updating as much as i use to, i can Try get better at it. but i jus want u guys to know i Am still writing... im just not posting lol. i needa get better at that again. so here's this chapter.**

**I need ur guys input on how I should get Piper and Jr to meet,cause to be perfectly honest I have absolutely NO idea where this story is going. I will keep writing it and i'll even POST the chapters lol as long u guys review, it keeps me motivated...and also reminds me to update haha im genuinly sorry... :(**

**XOXO :P :D**


	10. SO close

**Chapter 10: SO Close**

* * *

I was just finishing up the rest of the paper work for the bills that Luke had set up for me to do, I had been there for almost 2 hours now and I felt bad for leaving Cole at my place. I hoped he was even still there when I got home. But then again where else could he go? He was legally dead to the rest of the world still.

"Hey, Piper, do you have a minute to meet the new kid? I got him cleaning up a bit around the floor before we open for tonight" Luke said poking his head into my office.

I sighed taking off my glasses; I hadn't heard much about this kid, just that he was 16 and a hard worker, and trying to keep his little brother out of the system. It made my heart ache thinking of **my** son...that was already **in** the system.

Rubbing my eyes as I stretched, "yeah, sure. I'm done here anyways, you can do a quick introduction before I head out" I said standing and getting my stuff together.

I had to get home to Cole, it was still uncertain as to what the Elders were going to do about him...and I wanted to be there for whatever happened. I also didn't know what to do about Leo, he's been so good to me the past years I feel bad for treating him the way I did. And now that Cole's back I know Leo's gonna be getting the short end of the stick yet again.

I was lost in thought as I walked out of my office with Luke, and arms full of other paper work I'd need to get done before my sisters got here tomorrow.

I looked around at the few people I had on as the cleaning and prep crew, it was going to be a big weekend so I needed my place to be the best for tonight and come Friday everything** had** to be fixed and at absolutely spick and span.

My eyes finally landed on the young boy who was sweeping the floor, his attention fully on what he was doing. He had dirty blonde hair that was in waves going just above his neck; it was hanging in his eyes I couldn't see.

He was tall, and looked a bit muscular for his age, he could easily pass off as a 20 year old if he wanted to. He stopped working when he heard us walk up to him, and when he turned to us I saw that he had light green eyes.

"Parker, I'd like you to meet Piper. She runs the place" Luke said to the young boy, his facial features were very boy like...despite his stature; they gave away his real age better.

"Hello Miss, I promise you I'll work very hard here. I can do whatever's ask of me, I assure you I'll be the best worker I can" his eagerness to please was kind of cute, I could tell he really wanted to keep this job. He must love his little brother.

"Stop, I understand Parker. You'll have a job here as long as you want; I want you to feel comfortable and safe here. You can bring your brother around any time you like as well...as long as it's during the day and there's no events happening here as well. I don't want to be shut down for having a kid running around during open hours." I said with a gentle smile, no matter how much I missed my son. I wasn't going to be bitter to other people about it.

"Oh he's actually here now; he was really excited when Luke told him there's a play room. He's over there right now. I promise I won't let him get out of hand, he's a pretty quite child actually. He won't get in anybody's hair I promise" the boy said, I thought it was cute the way he kept saying I promise, he was nervous around me. I wonder if my son would act this way, when he got his first job too.

"Alright, well he should be fine here then. You don't have to worry about him too much, my whole staff loves children. Amanda over there brings her 5 year old daughter sometimes and they just love her." I said motioning to the blonde behind the bar. I nodded to him and started to walk away, turning and walking backwards so I could address Luke.

"Oh, and make sure you get my dad to come over and check that one bill I showed you, something's wrong on it I just know it. And it was nice meeting you Parker, I'm sure you'll be quite happy here" I said and waved back at them before I exited the building.

I had thought on going to meet his little brother... but I don't think I could handle seeing a little boy, without feeling my heart ache for mine. It already hurt enough as it is...I didn't want to make it worse.

* * *

**Now I know this chapter is signifigantly shorter then the last one...but i jus wanted to bug ppl with the meeting of piper and Jr... lol hope u guys liked it...even tho it was short :)**


End file.
